Another Chance
by GOLDENCOOKIESLAP
Summary: Hermione/Harry Fanfic Hurt/Love/Betrayal/Friendship/Romance Rated M for future content Hermione and Harry's friendship has been broken ... is it fixable ... will it turn into something more than friends or will this be the end of it all
1. The start

**_Hey guys _**

**_So your prob wondering what this fan fiction is about well let meh tell you _****_Its about how Hermione ran away with Ron to get married in australia after the war and how they ended their friendship with Harry and know Hermione and Ron come back to make things right between the trio but dun dun dun what happens if Hermione starts falling in love with Harry and Ron starts meeting up with his old gryffindor girlfriends DUN DUN DUN read to find out LOLZ _**

"Please don't go" yelled Harry as he tried to catch up with his two best friends. Ron abruptly stopped he was now getting annoyed with Harry. "Will you just stop following us and accept that were leaving already," Ron said heatedly as he turned to face his best friend. "We are leaving to go to Australia and we wont come back", everything went silent the night air felt like needles pinching their skin. "I cant believe you guys are leaving me after all we have been through" said Harry gently you could hear the pain in his voice. "It's time Hermione and I did something for ourselves" Ron said quietly. Harry turned to look at Hermione who had not said a word. "It's only been two days since the war and you are leaving already," Harry asked he could feel his eyes watering up. "Were you even planning on telling anyone?" Harry asked turning back to Ron who was now looking calmer. "We were going to write everyone a letter after we left" he replied smoothly. "Harry I love Ron and we are going to leave tonight you cannot stop us" said Hermione as she walked over to Ron.

Harry felt as if his heart had been stabbed a million times. He always knew Hermione had loved Ron but that one night in the tent when Ron had left something had changed between Harry and Hermione that he would never forget.

-FLASHBACK-

"Harry I don't understand how he could just leave us like that" said Hermione as she sobbed into Harrys shoulder. "I don't know he is just being a huge prat" Harry replied holding her closely she felt warm against him. "I'm going to take the watch tonight" Harry said hugging her tightly "You need to sleep and I don't want you to stay up crying over him". Hermione looked up from Harry's shoulder he could see all the pain and heartache all mixed together in her beautiful brown eyes. "Harry you've not slept in two days or more I think it would be better if I take it tonight" she said. Harry could not help but chuckle, she had always thought of him first rather than herself.

"No I'm taking the watch tonight if you like it or not" Harry whispered.

Before Hermione knew what Harry was doing she felt herself being lifted into his arms. She gasped Harry just smiled and walked her over to one of the bed's and set her down smoothly.

"I love you" Harry said quietly and before Hermione knew it Harry was kissing her. She suddenly felt as if all the sadness and anger had just vanished and been replaced with warmth and happiness. Hermione closed her eyes she wanted to let this moment last a long time. When they eventually pulled apart she was met looking at a pair of emerald green eyes. Harry smiled before cupping her cheek "Goodnight" he said before leaving to go take watch.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Harry's heart ached he had thought that when he kissed her it had meant something. "Hermione and Ron if you leave tonight our friendship will be over" said Harry letting his Heart take over instead of his mind. There was a long pause Harry could feel his last happy memory with them fade away. "So I guess all our years at Hogwarts meant nothing to both of you," Harry said as he watched both of them stand there like statues. "Harry we don't want to end our friendship with you" said Hermione at last "but we don't want to be here when the news explodes and the publicity …" she was interrupted by a furious Harry. "OH REALLY IS THAT WHAT FRIENDS DO LEAVE EACH OTHERS SIDE AS SOON AS THERE IS A BUNCH OF PUBLICITY" yelled Harry he could feel hot tears pouring down his face from absolute rage. "Don't you yell at my fiancé" yelled Ron as he pulled out his wand.

Just before Ron could mutter out a hex Harry had apparated to the only place he called home Grimmauld Place.

Hot tears poured down his face his heart banged against his chest. This was it He thought He would never forgive them again.

- 2 YEARS LATER -

Harry sat on the hard wood floor of his bedroom at Grimmauld place. Next to him was a bottle of half empty fire whiskey. "Merry bloody christmas eve to myself" he said as he took another sip of fire whiskey. The burning sensation reminded him of how he had no family or friends and how much his life sucked. Once the word had spread that Hermione and Ron had left, the publicity went wild with gossip and lies. One article called Harry an outcast and how his friends were in it all for the fame. Which at one point Harry believed and tried to do the killing spell on himself, which only led to him being escorted to St. Mungo's Hospital.

_Crack_

"Hello master Harry Kreacher has bought you a letter from the Weasleys," said a Happy looking Kreacher as he handed Harry the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you dearie it's been awhile since we last saw you? Arthur and I were hoping you could make it over for a Christmas dinner tomorrow. Remus and Tonks will be here with little Teddy so make sure to come. We always enjoy your company – sincerely Molly Weasley_

Harry stared at the letter for a while and then eventually just took another gulp of fire whiskey. That's when he noticed Kreacher still standing there. "Kreacher go and tell I will attend there little Christmas dinner," Harry said as got up. "My as well because if I don't I will just get drunk like last year"

**Christmas day**

Harry made sure to get quite cleaned up before arriving at the Weasleys mainly because he had not left his house in a week. To be honest he was glad the way he looked when he cleaned up. He had some stubble which he liked his hair was still messy and he had a masculine outline around his chest. "Alright then I think I am ready" he said as he suddenly apparated right outside the burrow. **Wow I've not seen these people in a year I wonder if they've changed **Harry thought as he approached the door.

"Jesus Mother you would think someone who is 25 can answer the door" yelled George as he opened the door. "Hello Harry long time no see buddy," said George pulling Harry into a hug. "Come in I need a test subject for my new Wizard Weasleys Wheezes product" said George playfully pushing Harry into the house. If Harry had been close to anyone after Hermione and Ron left it had been George.

George lost his brother and Harry lost his two best friends so they basically got along quite well.

"Oh Harry dear I've missed you so much" said as she hugged Harry. He did not remember where she popped out from but all he knew was that he was feeling a tad bit happier.

"Dinner will be ready soon you and George can go sit in the living room" she said as she headed back to the kitchen. When Harry and George eventually sat down in the living room George handed Harry a cup of some orangey liquid. "What is this" Harry asked as he stared at the orange liquid "That is a memory reminder" George said as he also stared at the orange liquid.

"What does it do?" Harry asked as he took his eyes off the liquid and back to George.

"It's supposed to put you into a 10 minute sleep that lets you remember your favorite memory" said George proudly.

"Are you sure this is safe" asked Harry as he eyed the orange substance again.

"It should be I tried it on myself everything seemed fine" said George more eagerly.

"Ok" Harry said as took a big sip of the drink, at first his mouth felt tingly then it all went black.

"I love you," said a boy he was looking down at a girl. Then he kissed her Harry could see only part of the girl her hair was tied in a ponytail and was bushy. That's when he knew what he was witnessing; he was witnessing the moment in the tent when Ron left. Harry could see everything fading away _this must be the end of the charm_ he thought as everything went black again. "AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled a voice he saw a hooded figure standing over a motionless body. _WAIT WHAT_ Harry thought as he looked around everything was blurry "No please take me instead," said a girl begging on her knee's. "AVADA KEDAVRA" the voice shouted again. _NOOOOOOOOOOOO thought Harry and soon everything was black again._

"So how did it go?" asked a curious George Weasley Harry stared at him he could not believe what he just saw. "Holy shit George you need to fix that potion," said Harry as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "What did you see?" asked George who now was holding a parchment and a quill. "I was having a good memory then everything turned to utter shit I just saw my parents get murdered again," said Harry who was now sweating a lot now. "I see your problem," said George as he set the parchment down "The good memory you had must have been ruined" said George as he looked at Harry. "You see this potion works in a good and bad way, if your favorite memory was good the potion ends after that and you become conscious again, but if your memory was ruined perhaps if someone in the memory died your memory will be swapped with your worst memory" said George as he looked at Harry. "My favorite memory was of me and Fred opening Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" said George quietly "I got the effect you must have gotten, that memory was immediately swapped with Fred being killed".

Harry stared at George he always knew it was hard for George to talk about Fred "its ok George" said Harry. Just then they were met by voice "Dinners ready"

George and Harry got to the table right before Ginny and Percy showed up. "Hello Harry nice to see you again" said Percy as he sat down. "Yeah good to see you again Harry" Ginny said as she sat down next to George. "Arthur wont be able to make it here he has something to do at the ministry" said as she dished our some steak. "Hello Harry" said a very happy Tonks as she made her way into the living room. "It's been awhile Teddy's missed you," she said as she took a seat next to Harry. "I've missed him too where is he by the way" Harry said as he cut his steak. "Hey look Teddy it's Harry," said no other than Remus Lupin who was holding a 2 year old on his shoulders. It was cute to see how whenever Remus or Tonks said someone's name Teddy would look at everyone and try and guess who was who. Although this time Teddy stared right at Harry and smiled which made Harry feel happy on the inside. "Yay you remembered who was who this time" said Remus in a baby voice. Harry chuckled he thought Remus being a dad was the best thing that ever happened to him. "Ok now that everyone is settled I just want to say Merry Christmas," sighed as she took her seat. Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Oh" she gasped "that must be Arthur he could make it" she said getting up.

"Oh my god RONALD AND HERMIONE ARE HERE" Yelled from the hall. Everyone looked stunned Harry could feel his heart race. _WHY ARE THEY HERE I CANT SEE THEM I'VE NOT SEEN THEM IN TWO YEARS Harry thought as his mind raced. Harry looked over to George, George was giving Harry "I have a bad feeling about this" look. Harry decided the quicker I eat my food the faster I could get the hell _out here_. _"Merry Christmas everyone" said Ron as he walked into his old dining room. That's when he saw him; his ex bestfriend he had left two year's ago. "Hi everyone merry Christmas" said his fiancé as she walked into the room when she went quiet Ron knew she had saw him. "H-Harry" she said as she blinked hoping this was real. "Yeah Hi it's me Harry, I don't mean to sound rude but I need to leave" Harry said as he got up he could feel his anger rising. He knew it would be better if he left and did not ruin everyone's Christmas by starting a fight with those two. Just as he about to apparated in front of the burrow he heard a voice. "Harry wait" Hermione said as she caught up with him. They stared at each other their eye's met "Ron and I are moving back to England" she said cheerfully. Harry didn't know if this was supposed to make him feel better because all it did was infuriate him. "Am I supposed to care?" asked Harry looking straight into her eyes Hermione just stared at him she could tell he was still hurt. "Well I thought we could all be …" she started just as she was interrupted "No You and Ron left me after I told you we would never be friends again so sorry to burst your bubble but if this is why you came back your going to have to leave again" Harry said just before he apparated leaving Hermione standing there like a complete fool.


	2. Awkward

**_Hey guys, _**

**_I have been having the worst writers block EVER! sooo sorry if this chapter sucks alot and is really short ... i just really wanted to write it because i saw how many of you were following this story and it made me happy :D so yeaaa ... and thanks to all you guys that left a review i will try and work on it XD sooo enjoooyyyyy_**

====== A Week Later===============

"Ron come on we are going to apologize to Harry," said Hermione as she came down the stairs. She had expected to see her fiancé already in his coat ready to leave the burrow but instead she saw him watching a quidditch game on TV. "RON!" she yelled, "You said you were coming with me to talk to harry". Ron didn't take his eye's off the TV "Ron what the hell has gotten into you ever since we arrived you've been lazy and have not helped me with anything" she said furiously crossing her arms over her chest. It was now that Ron seemed to notice her "Hermione they got England vs. Ireland do you really think I'm going to miss this quidditch game" he replied as he got up. "Though tell Harry I said sorry, also I wont be home until late tonight so don't wait up" he said giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Hermione looked at her fiancé in disgust and stormed out of the house "I just hope I can get things right with Harry" she thought.

Harry had just finished having a shower when he heard someone banging on the door downstairs. "Kreacher can you answer that for me" Harry yelled as he pulled on his sweatpants, he had not expected anyone to show up at his house at 8 am. When Harry eventually went downstairs he was surprised to see a very pale Hermione Granger sitting on his couch. _"I knew she would show up here eventually" he thought to himself as he took a seat opposite her. _

"Harry we need to talk" she muttered as she stared at the ground.

"About what?" Harry replied as he put his hand through his hair

"You know damn well what I want to talk about" she said confidently as she looked up from the ground.

Harry could see her eyes watering which made him feel sorry for her and confused

"Harry I know when we left you here we hurt you I just …" Hermione paused as she tried to think of something to say.

"Thought I was going to get over it over time" Harry said quietly as he took his hand out of his hair.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to come back" she said feeling a bit more happy Harry wasn't yelling at her.

"If you wanted to come back why didn't you?" Harry asked

"Well I" Hermione paused as she bit her lip

"Was scared of the media, or just didn't want to see me again" shot Harry. Harry had sworn to himself to ask Hermione or Ron this if he ever saw them again.

"What!" gasped Hermione as she continued on "No Harry of course not I've been missing you this whole time"

"Well if you did why didn't you come back" Harry shot back, he wanted to see how far he could push her. "I well I didn't want to leave him Harry" she said slowly

"Oh I see" Harry in fake Happy voice

"You wanted to stay with Ron and let me deal with all the media".

"No Harry it wasn't like that" Hermione pleaded she could a couple of tears slide down her face.

"I thought that one night when I kissed you it meant something," Harry said quietly remembering the night in the tent.

Hermione was silenced she didn't know what to say she thought it had just been a friend kiss not actually a real kiss.

"When I told you I loved you I meant it and when you left it broke my heart" Harry said he could almost feel his eyes watering.

"But you never told me" Hermione eventually said as she wiped her eyes she could feel more tears falling down her cheeks.

"I thought you knew because you kissed me back when I kissed you" he said rubbing his hand through his hair. "I was emotional Harry, girls do stupid things when they are emotional" she said this time letting her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Wait, so your saying it was stupid that I kissed you" Harry said not trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"What no it's just I still had feelings for Ron," she sobbed as she covered her face with her hands.

"So when I kissed you, you felt nothing at all not even the slightest spark," Harry asked quietly.

It took awhile until she finally shook her head with her hands still covering her face which was now soaked in her tears. Harry's heart felt the same as he did that one night when Ron and Hermione had left, shattered and lonely.

"I need to go," said Hermione eventually taking her hands off her face, which was red and blotchy. "Yeah you probably should," replied Harry awkwardly as he messed up his hair. Suddenly Kreacher apparated to where they were sitting

"Would Ms. Granger like Kreacher to walk her to the door" he said politely. "No thank you Kreacher I know my way out" she said before leaving the room. Several seconds later Harry heard the door shut. _"W_ow this friendship is unfixable," he thought as he buried his face in his palms.


	3. The Talk

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait ... there has just been so much work i've had to do at school and stuff ... also HAPPY THANKSGIVING to everyone who celebrates it 3 the last bit kind of made sense and kind of didn't in my opinion so yeah RATE REVIEW AND Favorite **

"_Stupid Girl, why can't you just accept he wont forgive you again" _said an angry voice in Hermione's head as she sobbed through the pillow she was laying on. "She's not stupid, she just misses him," said a kinder voice as it argued with the angry one.

"Well if she missed him she would've left Redhead back in Australia," mocked the angry voice,

"She can't leave her fiancé because she loves him," sighed the kinder voice as if trying to stay calm

"UGH, why cant she just try and stay true to herself like a regular person" grunted the angry voice

"What do you mean by that?" asked the kinder voice now confused

"SHE LOVES HIM" yelled the now annoyed voice

"She can't love him because she is getting married soon, she must love her fiancé" gasped the kinder voice which now sounded shocked

Suddenly the argument going on in Hermione's head came to a halt when Ginny walked in the room. "Hermione, are you ok?" asked Ginny as she sat on the bed next to a still sobbing Hermione. "I-It's Harry, I tried to apologize but

He can't seem to forgive me" Hermione eventually broke out through sobs. Ginny put her hand on Hermione's back and started patting it "Hermione, crying over your problems isn't going to help you with anything" she said softly.

"Then w-what do I do" Hermione said pulling herself up off her pillow.

"You keep trying DUH" Ginny said as if it was obvious

"It's useless though," sighed Hermione as she wiped her face and sat up

"Wow the Hermione Granger I knew 2 years ago would've never have given up" Ginny also sighed as she looked Hermione in the eyes

"Ron must've made you like him weak and pathetic" Ginny said slowly around the pathetic part

Hermione felt a slight pain go through her chest, why was Ginny being mean to her and calling her pathetic

"I'm not pathetic" Hermione answered confidently

"Then prove it and keep bothering Harry until he has no choice but to forgive you " Ginny laughed as she stood up

" Also if Luna comes by later just tell her I'm going out with Neville for awhile" Ginny blushed as she said Neville's name

"Ok you two have fun" Hermione said as she got up off the bed.

======4 HOURS LATER=============

"Hey Hermione" George said as he walked into the kitchen, he had just returned from work.

"Oh hi George" Hermione said putting down the Daily Prophet she had been reading, George took a seat across from her at the table.

"So, when are you and Ron getting married?" asked George as he summoned himself a sandwich out the fridge

"Uh maybe next December" replied Hermione

George took a bite of his sandwich before speaking again

"You should've dated Harry you know"

At first Hermione didn't know what to say until George made the next statement

"He would've made a better boyfriend then Ron"

"George! How the hell could you say that about your own brother, imagine if he knew what you were saying!" she said angrily as she watched George eat his sandwich

"I don't give a shit about what Ron thinks" he laughed then continued

"Admit it, Harry is the most loyal person you've ever met and he is not a huge git like my brother"

"Well yeah, Harry is the most loyal person I know but Ron was there for me when Harry wasn't" she admitted

George almost choked on his sandwich when he heard this

"Ron there for you, Hermione when Ron went snogging Lavender Harry was the one that comforted you" he said as he continued

"When Ron left you guys on your hunt, Harry comforted you again"

"Yeah I guess but I was afraid" Hermione said softly looking back down at the table

"I would've killed to be Harry's girlfriend but I was scared that he wouldn't make it" she continued as a tear dropped down her face

"Anyone would've been scared but you need to take chances" George said sympathetically

Hermione looked at George with confusion

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" she asked

"What do you think I'm saying" he replied playing dumb

"You want me to take a chance with Harry more than friends" she said quietly

"Well, no exactly but what I am saying is … think over your relationship with both Ron and Harry and see which one you think is right" he said wisely as he got up

"What's with you and Ginny you guys seemed to have wised up during the years," Hermione blurted out

"Well loosing a loved one can teach you some good things" he smiled as he walked out of the room leaving Hermione still sitting at the table.


	4. Lunch invite

**Hey Guys since I am in a really good mood I decided to write a short chapter just for the fun of it :) Next chapter might be out in two weeks or so, And from now on I'm going to start responding to the reviews cause they mean a lot to me :) even if they're negative but whatever.**

**_To bewitchedlips Thanks you for reviewing :) later on in the story it basically gives a better explanation for Ron and Hermione's actions XD Thanks for reviewing _**

**_To anotherboarduser Thanks for reviewing I try my hardest to work hard on character development I will admit it is one of my struggles but hopefully I will get better with it :)_**

** To XxThe-Crest-Of-Anubisxx Thanks for reviewing I'm am happy you like the story**

_**K Now that is done :) lets start the story**_

Harry put his hand through his hair as he tried to think of a proper apology for Hermione; ever since their fight he had been feeling guilty for what he had said to her. "Out of all people you can't say Hermione Granger doesn't care for you" he thought to himself as he replayed the fight over and over again in his head. "Master Harry would you like Kreacher to talk to Ms. Granger" Kreacher asked sympathetically as he watched his Master sit at the table with a pained expression on his face. Harry looked up at Kreacher who he just noticed was standing there staring at him "No Kreacher, it's ok she probably is mad at me for what I said to her" Harry sighed as he looked back down at the table. "Master Harry must not blame himself for everything" Kreacher said sadly

"She just wanted to apologize, and I made her cry" Harry said as he remembered the tears that Hermione had shed during their fight all because of him. After a minute or two of silence Harry eventually spoke "Kreacher can you ask Hermione if she would like to go to lunch tomorrow I-I want to talk to her ". Kreacher nodded as he apparated outside the burrow "Kreacher loves his master very much and will do anything for him" Kreacher muttered to himself as he approached the front door.

_Knock, Knock_

"Who the bloody hell is that at this time of night" Ron said angrily as he got off the couch, he had just came home from drinking with Seamus down at some pub.

When Ron opened the door he was surprised to see Kreacher muttering to himself. "Uh can I help you?" Ron asked watching him for a while.

"Kreacher has a message for Ms. Granger" Kreacher tried to say politely

"She's asleep right now since it is 11pm at night" Ron said as he crossed his arms "Whatever you have to tell her you can tell me right?" he asked

"No, the message is for Ms. Granger not Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley" Kreacher said quietly, he never did like Ron

"I'm not going to wake up my fiancé just so you can talk to her" Ron said crossly

"Mr. Weasley, I am a house elf I can apparate into your very bedroom if I wanted but Kreacher has to be polite on his Masters request" Kreacher said angrily as he watched Ron's reaction

"Well you can tell that lazy master of yours if he want's to talk to Hermione he can come over here himself" Ron said irritably as he slammed the door in Kreacher's face

"Stupid elf" Ron muttered as he walked back to the couch

"You shall never disrespect my Master again by calling him lazy" Kreacher said as he apparated in front of Ron. "Get the hell out my house" Ron yelled, all of a sudden Ron was slammed into the bookshelf causing books to fall all over him, Kreacher had just did the stupefy charm on him. As Kreacher had told Ron earlier he could apparate in anyone's house if he wanted so Ron slamming the door in his face was useless.

"Ron?" asked a sleepy Hermione as she walked downstairs, she had heard a crash and had woken up immediately, when she came downstairs she was shocked to see her unconscious fiancé leaning against the bookshelf covered in books. "Kreacher what the hell" she asked running towards Ron "What are you doing here so late at night?" she asked worriedly. "Master has sent me to inform you he would be pleased to have you attend lunch with him tomorrow" Kreacher croaked as he looked up at a now confused Hermione.

"What do you mean he would like to have lunch with me? I thought he was mad" she asked

"Master feels bad for his doing's and would like you to come to lunch tomorrow," Kreacher said slowly

"Do you really want to see Harry?" asked a confused voice in her head

"She's too afraid" one of the voices laughed

"I'm not afraid," she said to the voices in her head

"Well show it then" the laughing voice teased

"Uh, yeah Kreacher I accept where does he want me to meet him" she asked as she bent down next to Ron to see if he had been badly bruised from the books

"Just meet him at his home" Kreacher croaked again as he stared at the unconscious Ron

"Ok Kreacher thank you for the message" she said plastering a fake smile on her face

Kreacher apparated with a _pop_ back at Grimmauld place where he found a slumbering Harry at the table. "Poor Master" Kreacher said sadly "Ms. Granger better make him feel happy or else she will be the next one to hit the bookshelf," Kreacher laughed mischievously at the thought in his mind.

**_AN: I know it's short blah blah blah but at least it's something right :) Have a Happy thanksgiving _**


End file.
